


Braving Tempests

by N7COLE92



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Custom Female Ryder | Sara, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, I don't own the characters or anything, Mass Effect AU, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N7COLE92/pseuds/N7COLE92
Summary: Andromeda AU where everything that happens in the story is set in the Milky Way. The Angara will show up I promise. Sara Ryder is living a modest and uneventful life on the Citadel when her brother Scott is found comatose and sent to a local hospital. When she visits him she notices she is being watched. Does her father have the answers she needs?
Relationships: Tiran Kandros/Female Ryder | Sara
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Family Reunions

**Presidium**

The last time Sara Ryder visited the Presidium was when her father was on trial for treason five years earlier. It was quieter than she remembered. But then again scandalous punishment of a decorated Alliance officer for researching artificial intelligence was sure to draw a crowd. The cab dropped her off outside the entrance to Huerta Memorial Hospital. She stopped just before the sliding glass doors to compose herself. The pit of her stomach was nauseating enough that she might have needed their services herself. She took a step forward and the doors opened up into a beautiful lobby. This was a far cry from the ward clinics she had become accustomed to.

The pristine, white waiting area was decorated with plants from different planets, she assumed in an attempt to make any patient feel at ease. Sara walked over to the receptionist and waited to be helped.

"Sara over here!" a familiar voice called from behind her. She turned and saw her father's best friend Dr Harry Carlisle walking towards her.

"Harry!" She left the queue as he pulled her in for a warm hug.

"It's good to see you kiddo." His smile was comforting, but she could tell he was exhausted. The lines on his face were a little deeper than before. Even so, he was still as handsome as ever.

"Nice place you got here. I thought you were still on Earth." Maybe it was the hug or his familiar husky voice, but the anxiety she felt just beyond the front doors started to fade away.

"I've only been here a few weeks. This isn't all just for show either, I don't think I've ever had so much access to research, equipment, meds, you name it." He led Sara across the lobby to the lift and pressed the button to go up. "I'm starting to feel spoiled."

"Have you seen Scott yet?" She asked, hoping her twin brother was being taken care of by someone who knew him. The doors opened and Harry gestured for Sara to enter first.

He shook his head. "Officially, he's Dr T'Perro's patient, But she just updated me. It'll be okay." Sara leaned up against the glass wall and watched the Presidium shrink as they travelled up. He nudged her with his elbow coaxing out an exhausted smile. "She's the best in her field and a good friend. I trust her."

If he trusted her that was good enough for Sara. The elevator quickly arrived at their floor and the doors opened to a small waiting area similar to the lobby.

"Just wait here. I'll make sure they're ready." Harry instructed. He walked through the double doors on the opposite side.

Sara took a seat near one of the large windows that overlooked the Presidium lake. She buried her head in her hands as memories of her mother and the condition that took her life flooded her mind. Images of doctors appointments, her mother bravely enduring test after test, the strain on her father's face as he tried desperately to save his wife overwhelmed her thoughts. It was almost too much to handle. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths in and out, willing away the worst-case scenarios. When she was confident she had control of her emotions again, Sara lifted her head. She scanned the room to see if Harry had returned when she noticed a woman staring at her.

Thinking she might have just been enjoying the view behind her Sara pulled up her omni tool and played a word search game while she waited. After a few moments, she looked back up to where the woman was sitting and sure enough, she had her different coloured eyes trained on Sara. The woman looked a little rough for this part of the Presidium, but Sara didn't look much like she belonged either. Nevertheless, Sara couldn't shake the feeling that the woman was waiting for her.

To be sure Sara stood up and walked over to the other side of the waiting area to nonchalantly get a better look at the stranger. The woman stood up as well but before Sara could confront her, Harry walked back through the doors followed by an Asari doctor.

"Sara, this is Dr Lexi T'Perro, Dr T'Perro, Lieutenant Commander Sara Ryder."

Hearing her old rank caught Sara off guard. "Oh god, please just Sara. I'm not Alliance anymore." She quickly shook Dr T'Perro's hand as she turned around slightly to see if the woman was still approaching her, but there was no sign of anyone.

"Okay, Sara it is. It's a pleasure to meet you, I've heard so much about you. If you'd like to follow me." Lexi walked back through the double doors.

Sara turned back and scanned the room once more. Satisfied no one was following her Sara caught up with Dr T'Perro and Harry who were discussing lab results. She was too busy trying to remember if she had noticed anything suspicious on the way to the hospital to realise they had reached Scott's room.

"He's just in here." Harry gestured towards a large room with a view of the lake. As she walked in Lexi was standing over him with her omni-tool, taking his vitals.

She walked slowly over to his bed and sat down in the chair reaching out to hold his hand. They were colder than she expected.

"Scott. Shit." She whispered. She hoped maybe if he heard her say his name he'd wake up and they could laugh about this over a cold beer.

"We were able to stabilise him, that was the easy part," Lexi said sending his chart to Sara's omni-tool. "We just don't know why he's in a coma. There's no sign of trauma, no poison, no brain damage. He's just-" Lexi noticed Sara was barely listening and stopped.

Sara stared at the blank face of her twin brother. Her mind wandered into memories of them playing on the beach, learning how to ride bikes together, going to school and teaming up against the other kids. Harry walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder, pulling her back to reality.

"We're doing all we can." He said reassuringly.

"So, what do you know?" Sara snapped, instantly regretting her tone. Lexi didn't seem to notice or care.

"It's not much, but we did find some abnormalities in his biotics. Your exposure to eezo was accidental, correct?"

"Yeah, our mom worked around it when she was pregnant with us. They didn't really know about things like that back then. It killed her in the end." Lexi pondered for a few seconds before looking at Harry. He gave Sara a comforting squeeze on her shoulder. She placed her hand on his and they all had a moment of quiet togetherness.

"We know about your mother's condition but this isn't it. But perhaps it can lead us to whatever has happened to him. Either way, we're doing everything we can to make sure he comes out of this." Her pager rang and she excused herself from the room.

Sara watched her leave and kept her eyes on the door in case someone let themselves in. Scott's condition should have been the most pressing thing on her mind but she couldn't shake the feeling she was still being watched.

"Hey, has dad been down yet?" She asked Harry though she was sure she already knew the answer.

"You know your old man, he doesn't know how to handle things like this." Harry always tried his best to keep the peace between the Ryders. "I'm sure he'll be along as soon as he can."

Sara scoffed. What could be more important than visiting his only son in the hospital? At least Harry was there. In many ways, he was more of a father to them. Even after the trial and especially after their mother's death, he was the one keeping Sara and Scott from falling apart. 

"Is it okay if I just sit here for a while?"

"Take all the time you need kiddo." Harry left the room.

The silence was broken only by a few periodic beeps of the medical equipment keeping Scott stable. She took a look at the different machines but couldn't make heads or tails of the information. Sara shuffled the chair around to admire the view while still staying close to the bed. She spent a lot of time in isolated colonies or cramped frigates where you were lucky to have as much space as Scott had in this room. Her studio apartment was barely bigger and was constantly flooded with the blinding light of the nearby LED advertisement. Here she could bask in the soft, perfect artificial light of the Presidium.

"This is wasted on you. Want to switch?" She propped her legs up onto his bed. "Aw Scott, what did you do?” She held on to his hand. The Ryder twins, together again. She sank further in the comfortable chair and felt her eyes got heavy.

______________

Sara awoke to the familiar ping of her omni-tool receiving a message.

**We need to talk. Meet me at the clinic by the C-Sec Academy. Dad**

Sara stretched the kinks out of her neck and wiped the embarrassing amount of drool off of her face. With the artificial daylight, there was no knowing how long she had been asleep. She kissed her brother on the forehead and took one last look at him.

Another ping.

**Where are you? Dad**

"Wow, two messages in one day. How did we get so lucky?" She smiled at Scott, it helped thinking he could answer her. "I'll be back tomorrow. Okay?"

_Ping_

**Forget ramen. I'm at your apartment. Dad**

**Uh. Hi. I'm still with Scott. How did you get into my apartment? Sara**

She groaned loudly. Their dad was never one to respect privacy but breaking in was a new low. She left the room and walked down the long hallway back down to the waiting area. She passed a few nurses and doctors that nodded politely as she made her way to the exit.

**Oh, now you answer. The security in your building sucks. Why do you live here? Dad**

**I like the area. I'll be there soon. Did you at least get food? Sara**

**No. Dad**

"Wow, thanks." She said out loud to herself. A nearby Salarian nurse turned around looking confused.

"You're welcome," Harry responded startling her. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"What year is it?"

"Still 2184, 45 minutes into your future." He laughed at his joke. "You looked like you needed it so I left you there."

"Thanks. And not just for letting me pass out on your coma patient. Thank you for looking out for Scott."

"Ah you know I'd do anything for you kids." She gave him one last hug and boarded the elevator.

Just before the doors closed Sara swore she caught a glimpse of the woman who was staring at her earlier. She hoped she was wrong.

________________

**Aroch Ward**

Sara grabbed a shuttle but landed a few miles away from her apartment. If she was being followed she could easily lose them in the busy markets and meet her father at another rendezvous point. She wandered around, periodically looking behind her through reflective store windows, taking awkward turns and loops, making sure she wasn't being tailed. When she was confident she was alone, she picked up dinner from a local restaurant and headed home.

She approached the door to her apartment and took a deep breath, bracing herself for the inevitable lecture she'd get for arriving later than she said. She lifted her omni-tool and unlocked her front door. Standing at the opposite end of the room, staring out the small hole that barely passed for a window was her father, Alec. He didn't make any indication that he noticed her enter, but she knew better. Sara set the food down on the kitchen counter and grabbed herself a beer from the fridge.

"I picked up some noodles from the Hanar place down the road. They're not bad, and the owner gives me extra when they're the one taking orders, so you know they have a special place in my heart." She said. Alec turned still concentrating on his omni-tool. The orange glow cast an ominous shade on his face. Sara couldn't recall a time when her father didn't look like he had the weight of the universe on his shoulders. Now he looked older and more burdened than ever. She pushed the two take away containers towards him. "Space chicken or space fish?"

"Hm? I'm not hungry. Listen, were you followed here?"

"Followed? I-" She paused for a second thinking instantly of the woman at the hospital. However, on her long detour home, she didn't notice anyone following her or watching. "No. I wasn't."

"Are you sure?" He sounded more agitated than usual. Sara grabbed the chicken dish and inhaled her noodles. He might not have been hungry but she was starving.

"Well, there was a woman at the hospital -by the way, Scott is fine- And it was just weird."

"Weird how?"

"Well, she was staring at me when I was on Scott's floor. And then when I was leaving she was watching me again. But I haven't seen her since. I've checked." Alec nodded, silently satisfied with her answer.

He finally finished whatever was taking up all of his attention and sent the information directly to her. "Congratulations, you're officially reinstated into the Alliance effective immediately."

Sara dropped her chopsticks and feverishly opened her omni-tool. She knew her father still had connections in the military, but it was unlikely anyone would defy the blacklist on their family. But there it was, recorded officially and signed off. She swallowed the rest of her dinner and opened another beer.

"Hold on, I don't even want to be Alliance anymore, I left for a reason." Before she could finish Alec was already by the door looking through the peephole. "What is going on?"

"You're just reinstated on paper. It'll get you through basic security checks and give you a safety net to fall back on.”

"Is Scott safe?"

"Why do you think I had him sent to that expensive hospital? Harry is looking after him." Alec pulled out a personal shield generator and handed it to Sara. She took a long swig of her beer finishing it and strapped the generator to her belt without question. Alec was many things, but he wasn't paranoid. Whatever had him on edge was serious enough to pull every string he had left on the Citadel.

"What the hell is going on?"

"It's about SAM-" They were interrupted by a loud banging on the front door. Alec immediately put his hand on his sidearm.

"Citadel Security, we need to ask you a few questions." The call came through the intercom. Alec crouched down and Sara followed suit.

"Does this unit have an emergency exit?" Alec lowered his voice. Sara inched closer keeping an eye on the front door.

"We're on the ground floor, that door is the emergency exit." She whispered. Alec swore under his breath, scanning the cramped apartment. His eyes trained on a vent that looked large enough for Sara to fit. She followed his gaze and understood.

The knocking on the door started again, this time it was louder and faster. Alec stood up and moved towards the vent and pulled it off its hinges as quietly as he could. "Find Cora, she'll know what to do." He commanded.

Sara crawled into the space and used the light from her omni tool to get a look around. There was a way up, but she couldn't tell how long it would take to get to an exit. "Cora isn't exactly my number one fan. How do you know she'll help?"

"She actually follows my orders, now get down, stay quiet and don't move unless I say so." He replaced the vent and stopped for a moment to look at Sara through the small spaces in between the grate. "I'm gonna get you out of here okay? Your dad's got you."

His tone was decisive but the whisper gave it a tenderness she hadn't heard from her father in years. Sara squeezed her fingers through to hold her dad's hand but he had already left to answer the door. She listened as Alec opened the door and but all she could hear was the sound of heavy boots entering slowly. She tried to hold her breath to slow her heart rate and control her breathing which was echoing in the small shaft she was in. The two officers walked in and immediately pushed Alec further into the apartment back into her field of vision. They walked in far enough that she could make out parts of their armour. There was something off about their uniforms. She dated a C-Sec officer and knew what the uniforms should look like even from this angle. These were outdated and worn down. They would have been replaced by now. Sara's heart rate elevated and she put her hand over her mouth to stop any panic from escaping.

"Alec Ryder you're under arrest for continuing your research into artificial intelligence." The Turian reached out to put handcuffs on Alec.

"I'm going to have to see a warrant before I go anywhere with you two assholes," Alec said backing up to the opposite corner of the apartment.

"Where is she?" A second Turian asked looking at the two bowls of food on the kitchen counter. 

"You really think I'd tell you?" Alec spat in the Turian's face. Sara could do nothing but watch as the Turian pulled his sidearm and shot her father, his body dropping violently to the ground. The sound echoed in the tiny living space and all at once it was completely silent. The second Turian swore through gritted teeth.

"Now look what you did. Who's gonna clean this up?" In a moment the surge of panic coursed through her veins and instantly turned into icy anger. She yelled and pushed out of the vent with a powerful biotic push that knocked the two imposters back against the wall knocking them out. She rushed forward and took her father's pistol, trying to ignore the enormous wound in his head.

"I'm sorry." She whispered before taking one last investigative look at his killers. As she was about to leave her home for good, one of them came to and held their comm.

“She's leaving the building, get her!” He yelled before passing out again.

A human with similar armour waiting just outside tried to stop her. "Sto-"

Sara mustered what little energy she had left and used her biotics once more to slam him into the wall stunning him. She grabbed his pistol and bolted up the emergency stairway.

"Shit. Fuck. Shit." She thought to herself, working out an escape route in her head. She reached the roof of her building and stopped to catch her breath. She had no idea where Cora was, but she knew who could help find her.

"I need to get to Vetra's," She said out loud still huffing from the climb up. Her ears were still ringing from the gunshot. Her head started to pound and for a moment she thought it might explode when suddenly the pain vanished.

"I can help with that." A voice responded. Sara jumped back and lifted her gun. It took her a second to realise the voice came from inside her head.

"Wait. What the fuck? No. WHAT?"

"Hello, Sara. I am SAM. There isn't much time. You have to hide."


	2. I am SAM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still reeling from the death of her father, Sara discovers that not only did he continue his research into AI tech, but that he succeeded. She needs to get to safety with the help of old and new friends.

**Aroch Ward**  
  
Sara feverishly looked around for a place to hide. She spotted a few generators she could crouch behind, but it wouldn't take long before she was discovered.   
  
"She went this way!" A voice shouted from the stairs. Sara bolted towards the generator and waited crouched with her pistol close to her chest.   
  
"Shit." She wiped away the beads of sweat inching their way towards her eyes. She took a moment to think about her options, which she quickly realised were few. She was outnumbered, outgunned and almost outmanoeuvred. What would dad do? Instantly the vision of her father's lifeless body on the floor of her living room flooded her thoughts and her eyes began to sting from the tears.   
"His priority was keeping you safe." The voice interrupted her moment of grief. "It is my priority as well."  
  
Sara couldn't believe she was actually listening to her father's AI experiment. "Can you see them?" She asked, wiping away the tears that had escaped.   
  
"Until the transfer is complete, my capabilities are limited. I can only see what you see."   
  
"Well, I can't see shit." Sara wondered how SAM was supposed to help if he was only limited to her shitty senses. Above the ambient noise of the city below, Sara heard the door to the roof swing open violently. She released the safety of her gun and focused her mind on the task at hand.   
  
"We know you're up here. Surrender and you won't get hurt." One of the Turians shouted across the roof. He slowly made his way in the direction of the generator, the only possible place to hide.   
  
"Yeah okay coming," Sara mumbled to herself. She scanned the other buildings around her. There was a chance she could make it across the gaps between buildings, but it was very likely if she could make the gap so could they. And knowing Turians one was armed with a sniper that could take her out.   
  
"Come out, come out." The other Turian taunted letting out a horrible, guttural laugh that sent a chill of anger across her body. She tightened the grip on her gun and prepared to make a stand.   
  
"Jump off the roof," SAM said. She did the math in her head, they were at least 75 feet up, if not more. "With the help of your biotics, you can make it."   
  
Sara doubted if she'd be able to conjure a field strong enough to gently float her down like the Asari managed to do. But her attackers were getting close and she looked towards the edge of the building.  
  
"Here goes nothing." She took three quick breaths to prepare herself for the plunge and jumped up from behind the generator quickly shot a few covering shots towards the mercenaries taking one of them out. The other rushed towards her but stopped short when Sara lept from the roof as far and as fast as she could. He watched as Sara floated down the blue glow of her biotics surrounding her before she touched down awkwardly and sprinted towards the busy market.   
  
"Ha! I've never been able to get that right," Sara shouted excitedly, she almost forgot she was being pursued. Her stunt bought herself time to make a plan to get to Vetra. She tucked the gun away and made her way deeper into the most congested areas of the market. She slipped into one of the clothing stores and bought a black leather jacket and a baseball cap. It nearly drained the remainder of her credits, but changing her appearance was more important presently.   
  
She found a small alley to tuck into to catch her breath and get a message out to Vetra. Chances were whoever was chasing after her family would already have their sights on Cora. Sara decided would defy her father's orders for now and go where she felt she could be safe. She pressed herself as close to the wall as possible, hugging the shadows as she quickly typed out a message.  
  
**I need a lift... and a place to hide.**

  
**Ryder**  
  
She prayed for a quick response. She could feel the fatigue from overusing her biotics start to set in. If Sara had to escape on foot, she wasn't confident she would make it very far.   
  
"You do not trust Cora Harper," SAM stated. He had been quiet since SAM suggested Sara jumped off the roof that she forgot she had a voice in her head. She noticed it was a statement of fact and not a question. She wondered if he could read her thoughts.   
  
"I trust Vetra," She answered. She thought about the comment Alec made about Cora following his orders. The chain of command was everything to him, even when it betrayed him and stripped him of his dignity. Cora shared that with Alec. But Sara knew that there was nothing her father trusted more than his own instinct, and she knew to trust her own. Her omni-tool pinged.  
  
**Say no more.**

  
**V.N.**  
  
It took about half an hour for Vetra to commandeer a skycar to rescue her friend from the alleyway. She found Sara sitting up against a wall, pistol drawn, looking around nervously. She landed the shuttle nearby and sauntered over to her friend.   
  
"Nice jacket," Vetra said offering a hand. Sara took it gratefully and lifted herself up off of the cold, grimy floor.   
  
"Nice ride?" She gave her friend a weary smile and walked over to the car collapsing into the passenger seat. For the first time since being attacked, she put the safety back on the gun and placed it on her hip. Her hand ached from the firm grip she kept on the weapon. Vetra noticed the red of human blood on Sara's hands and pants.   
  
"Rough day?" Vetra asked, inputting the coordinates into the shuttle's computer. The skycar flew out of the markets and off towards Bachjret Ward. Sara couldn't help but look out of the shuttle's viewscreens to see if they were being followed. "Hey. No matter what it is we'll deal with it okay?"  
  
"Dad's dead," It didn't sound real even as Sara said it. "He was shot. I don't know if that's what they planned, but it's what happened."   
  
"Well shit."  
_________  
  
**Bachjret Ward**

  
If any place on the station reminded Sara of her time on Omega it was Bachjret. There were some nicer areas, but the place Vetra and at one point Sara called home was deep in the seedier part of the ward. It was below the more industrial part of the station and had a stench that just lingered in the air. Despite the amount of crime that happened in the area, there was very little C-Sec which made it the perfect place to lay low for people like Vetra and her crew. Vetra parked the skycar on a landing pad atop one of the buildings.   
  
She turned to face Sara who had relived the last few hours silently and was emotionally drained. "We're going to figure this out. Promise."  
  
Sara nodded and got out of the skycar. Vetra led her down the stairs to her apartment. Besides the few bits of trash thrown about and the drunk Krogan locked out of his apartment, Sara thought the building was a lot nicer than the last tenement they called home. She made sure to keep her hat pulled down in case anyone should recognise her. Vetra entered the code into the door and entered quickly locking the door behind them.  
  
"Gil! Peebee! We got company!" Vetra shouted down the hall.   
  
The apartment was a stark contrast from the hallway outside. It was spacious and incredibly neat with several rooms and a mezzanine area above. They walked into a common area with a small kitchen, two couches and a big table in the middle. Mounted on the wall was an impressive TV and nearby was a fully stocked bar. Sara was impressed and wished she had stayed with the team instead of moving out on her own. She took her boots off and made herself comfortable on the couch, putting her feet up on the table in front. A few moments later Peebee came skipping through to the kitchen.   
  
"Company? When do we ever get- Hey!" Peebee exclaimed. She walked over to the couch and gave Sara a big hug. "It's so good to see you, how are you? Why are you covered in blood? Is it yours?" The inquisitive Asari immediately looked Sara over for any injuries.   
  
"it's good to see you too." Sara meant it. She missed hanging out with the gang. Their time in the Terminus Systems were some of the best years of her life. "Don't worry, It's not my blood."  
  
Peebee hopped off of Sara and sat down on the couch next to her. Vetra walked to the bar and grabbed a bottle of gin and glasses and placed them down on the table in front of them.  
  
"Where's Gil? I have a present for him." Vetra asked.   
  
"Last I saw he was downstairs working on the generator," Peebee answered. Sara slumped further into the couch, feeling the fatigue take over her body.   
  
"I'm here- hey that's mine." Gil walked in covered in grease, wiping off his hands with an already filthy towel. He peeled off his overalls and threw them over a chair.  
  
"Gil look who it is!" Peebee pointed at Sara who smiled weakly at Gil.   
  
"Well, I'll be damned. Ryder where have you been?" He hopped over the other couch and took the glasses and the Gin from the table and poured some out for Peebee and Sara keeping the bottle for himself. Vetra walked over with some Amino ale for herself.   
  
"I got a brand new skycar on the roof that needs to vanish. Take whatever parts you need and sell the rest. Should get us a few thousand credits."   
  
"You got it." Gil took a swig of the gin and made his way upstairs leaving the bottle on the table. "Hope you're here to stay Ryder. We missed you."   
  
The three sat in silence for a moment while Sara quickly downed the entire glass of alcohol. The burn was strong and she couldn't help but make a face. Peebee and Vetra laughed under their breath.   
  
"So... are we going to talk about why you're covered in your father's blood?" Vetra asked.   
  
Sara served herself again and held a finger up as she drank that as quickly as the first shot. She recounted her day: visiting her brother in the hospital, seeing her dad for the first time in ages, then watching him get killed. Everything all the way up to Vetra picking her up off the floor. Peebee poured the gin from her own glass into Sara's and put her head on her shoulder.   
  
"Ryder I'm so sorry." She said giving Sara's hand a reassuring squeeze.   
  
"Yeah, I know things weren't great between you and your old man but damn." Vetra got up and got herself another drink and shook a bottle of tequila enticingly at Sara. She didn't know how she could feel worse than she did at this moment, why not add tequila to the mix.  
  
"I need to check on Scott. That bitch was watching me, but I'm sure she was there for him." Sara said giving Peebee back her glass and taking the bottle of tequila instead. "I just don't want to risk going out now or using my comms. They might be tracking me."   
  
"They will be," SAM answered. Sara tried not to react. She didn't know how her friends would respond to an AI in her head that she barely knew anything about.  
  
Peebee ran upstairs to her bedroom and grabbed experimental equipment she had been working on recently. The pieces of scrap metal and wires tumbled out of her hands and onto the table. Sara and Vetra looked at each other confused but trusted that whatever it was it would work as Peebee's experiments always do.  
  
"I invented this scrambler. It's made from old tech so it's too rudimentary for more advanced systems to detect. If they're tracking your comms this will hide it. You can call the hospital and check on Scott."   
  
She pressed a few buttons, connected some of the loose wires and the device slowly whirred on. The lights flickered and Peebee gave Sara the thumbs up. Sara turned on her omni-tool and contacted Dr T'Perro.   
  
"Sara, how can I help you?" Lexi's voice came through her earpiece. She sounded surprised but professional.  
  
"Hey Dr T'Perro, I was just calling- I know I was just there, but I um, really need to know if Scott is there... I mean okay. Can you check on him for me please?" Sara struggled to keep the panic out of her voice. She stood up and started to pace around the table.  
  
"Um. Of course, I was just going to finish my rounds now. Is everything alright?"   
  
"Yeah!" Sara said too loudly. "Yes, I just need to know if he's okay. Twin thing you know?"   
  
"Okay give me a minute to get to his room."   
  
Sara chewed on her fingernails as she waited for Lexi to respond. Her fingers were almost bleeding when she heard a gasp on the other end.  
  
"Wait..." Sara could hear the sound of curtains being pulled and doors being opened.  
  
"Wait what?" Sara couldn't hide the panic in her voice or the shaking in her hands. "Dr T'Perro what do you mean wait?"   
  
Lexi was quiet for a moment and Sara could overhear her speaking to another doctor.   
  
"What do you mean he was discharged this afternoon? He was in a coma who signed off on this?"   
  
Sara couldn't hear the response. She looked at Vetra who had stood up herself.   
  
"Sara I'm so sorry, he's gone. I don't know what happened. Someone hacked into the system and approved his release to someone other than you." Sara looked at Vetra and shook her head angrily.   
  
"It's not your fault." She hung up immediately and ripped her comm out of her ear and threw it across the room. "God fucking damn it!"   
  
Peebee turned off the machine and put it to the side. Sara's biotics glowed around her.   
  
"All is not lost. He cannot be far." SAM reassured her. The pain in Sara's head returned as soon as she lost control of her biotics. She buried her head in her hands and sat back down on the couch wincing. The searing hot pain was worse than before and it took longer for it to subside. When it finally subsided she looked straight at Vetra who was looking on worried.   
  
Sara stood up. "I need to find Cora."  
  
"That stick in the mud?" Peebee asked. "Why her?"   
  
Before Sara could answer she suddenly felt light-headed. She swayed as she walked losing her balance. "I don't-" She couldn't hold herself up anymore. "I don't feel so-"  
  
"Sara! Someone get that doctor." Peebee shouted.  
  
It was the last thing she heard before everything went black.

  
__________

  
_Sara?_

  
  
_SAM is that you? Am I dead?_

  
  
_No._  


  
_Are you sure? Because if I am, I gotta say, the afterlife sucks._

  
  
_I need to be connected to my node on The Tempest._

  
  
_The Tempest. Is that a station? A ship?_  
  
__________  
  
"That should do it." Sara heard a familiar voice echoing in the distance. She felt her consciousness and strength returning to her."Sara, can you hear me? It's Lexi."  
  
Sara opened one eye and looked around. Lexi T'Perro was leaning over her, jotting down notes as she examined her. The room was dimly lit, but she recognized the mess of broken tech and tangled wires as Peebee's junk. Her head started to pound worse than the morning after the drinking match she with a team of Krogan. She couldn't concentrate long before she had to close her eyes again.   
  
"So this wasn't all just a really shitty dream?" She asked rubbing her temples before attempting to get out of bed. Lexi gently nudged her back down.   
  
"I'm afraid not. How are you feeling?" Her voice was soothing, especially compared to Peebee's brazen tone.   
  
"Like I the worst hangover you could imagine."   
  
"That checks out. Your brain activity was off the charts. You've been completely knocked out for over three hours. I was afraid it might have been the same thing that checked your brother into my hospital." She closed her omnitool and sat down on the bed next to Sara's feet.   
  
"Sara I need you, to be honest with me," She got closer and lowered her voice."You mentioned a SAM and it was like you were having a conversation."  
  
Sara's body tensed, she still didn't know who to trust, or if she should even trust SAM. He wasn't commenting on the subject either way. She wondered if he'd be out of service until she got to the node he mentioned. Lexi sat with her hands folded neatly in her lap. Harry trusted her, so would she.   
  
"I have an AI in my head," Sara stated. Lexi's face was serious but calm. She made no comment and Sara felt comfortable enough to continue. She shimmied up against the bedframe and rubbed the back of her neck. "I don't know how it's there exactly. But after my dad was killed..." She paused for a second. If all of this wasn't a dream that meant her dad was still dead. Her eyes welled up and she quickly wiped any rogue tears away. "When dad was killed, SAM... I guess he turned on?"   
  
Lexi stood up and paced for a few moments. Sara watched the Asari go back and forth mumbling to herself.   
  
"The last test I ran on your brother's amp showed an upgrade. It wasn't anything I had seen before, I thought maybe it was a new prototype. But maybe..."  
  
Sara's eyes widened. "About two years ago dad called us back to Earth for surgery. He said that our amps were outdated and that we needed to get them serviced. I didn't think anything of it, he knew a lot of people in that field through my mom."   
  
"Do you think he could have installed this AI program into your amp during that procedure?"   
  
"Honestly, I wouldn't have put it past him."   
  
"Is the... SAM on now?" Lexi tried not to betray Sara's trust by acting suspicious of her.  
  
Sara waited for a few seconds and closed her eyes.   
  
"Hey SAM, you there?" There was no answer. "Maybe he's sleeping." She joked. Sara didn't want to mention anything about the dream she had when she spoke to SAM. AI technology scared even the most accepting of people in the galaxy, and for good reason. The Geth still occupied the Quarian homeworld. It was a constant threat in the back of everyone's mind, especially to the people she helped in the Terminus Systems.   
  
"All the same, I'd like to monitor you while this is going on. I've failed one Ryder, I won't fail another." Lexi looked at Sara quizzically for a few moments. Sara wondered if she was thinking her eyes would turn red as SAM took over her body.   
  
"Well, you'll need to follow me then because I need to find Scott. I've already wasted enough time playing Sleeping Beauty." She started to get out of bed, her head pounded as soon as she moved too quickly but she fought through the pain. Lexi was about to protest when Vetra walked into the room.   
  
"This secret hideout isn't really much of a secret anymore with the number of outsiders you're bringing in here." Vetra had changed out of her civilian clothes and into her armour.   
  
"In my defence, you brought the Doc," Sara answered.  
  
"To save your ass!"   
  
"Which I appreciate." Sara took the jacket off the chair and slowly put it on. "I need to find Cora. If anyone knows what my dad was up to it's her."   
  
"We sent her a message." Vetra helped Sara and gestured for her to follow her out into the living room.   
  
Peebee was sitting on the coffee table with her legs crossed tinkering away at what looked like a drone. Gil was nowhere to be found, but Sara heard the unmistakable bellow of his snoring from down the hall. Lexi followed slowly, respecting their space as a guest. She sat down close enough to Sara to keep an eye on her.  
  
"Did she even give you the time of day?" Sara asked sitting on the couch across from Peebee.  
  
"Not at first. But I guess she used her sources to verify what we were telling her. She's sent us coordinates to a ship-" before Vetra could finish her thought Sara replied,   
"The Tempest."   
  
"Yeah, that's the one. How did you know?"   
  
"Oh uh, Dad mentioned it once." The answer seemed to satisfy Vetra, but not Lexi. "When do we leave?"   
  
"I'm sorry 'we'?" Vetra asked.  
  
"Come on, you're gonna let me chase down a homicidal gang of thugs with nothing but my brand new AI and Major Stick up her ass? You're already dressed."   
  
Peebee giggled while stripping parts unaware of the glare Vetra gave her. "This place is getting boring! Vetra lets go! It'll be an adventure!" She said getting excited at the idea. "I'll get my stuff ready." She finished the work she was doing and ran to her room. Vetra crossed her arms and shook her head, rubbing the plates on her forehead.   
  
"Alright! Okay. Adventure it is." Vetra smiled.  
  
"What about Gil." Sara smiled. She could hear someone shuffling down the hallway behind them.   
  
"What about me, I'm- when did this flat get so busy?" He stretched his arms and walked straight for the kitchen and pulled out a box of cereal.   
  
"We're going on a secret mission!" Peebee yelled from her room.   
  
Gil sat down next to Ryder and pulled out a fistful of cereal and shook the box in her direction. Sara grabbed her own fistful and rested her head on his shoulder. As eager as she was to leave as soon as possible she couldn't deny that she was still exhausted and as usual, very hungry. They offered the box to Lexi who politely declined.  
  
"When do we leave?" He asked through a mouthful of cornpoofs.   
  
"As soon as Peebee is done sorting through all the crap she has in her room!" Vetra shouted, making sure her point got across. She looked at Sara. "You ready boss?"  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be." She grabbed another handful of cereal and turned towards Lexi. "You coming doc?"   
  
She thought for a moment. "I'll let the hospital know I'm going on sabbatical." Sara sensed a hint of excitement in her voice.   


  
__________

**Docks**

  
  
Sara, Vetra, and Gil took the stolen skycar as soon as everyone was ready while Peebee and Lexi made their way to the docks by legal means, keeping an eye out for any trouble along the way. Within the hour the five of them were outside docking bay D-35, staring out the window at a beautiful state of the art cruiser. Sara knew her family was by no means poor, in fact between her mom's research and dad's commission they were very comfortable, but she didn't think her mom left them enough to buy a ship this size. Gil was mesmerised, Sara heard him commenting on the beauty of the drive core and the plating.  
  
"She's something isn't she." Sara turned around and saw Cora standing with her hands behind her back, smiling at the ship. Sara walked up to her and went to shake her hand. Cora shook it firmly. "Ryder I'm so sorry about your dad."  
Sara could see Cora fighting back the tears. She knew Cora saw Alec as a father figure, and in many ways, she was the child he always wanted. A pang of regret hit Sara as she realised it was a level of familiarity she'd never get to experience.   
  
"Thank's Cora. I'm sorry too, I know what he meant to you." It was as diplomatic as she could be at that moment.   
  
"Let's just get the sons of bitches who did this and get Scott back." The two nodded at each other in agreement and turned to the rest of the group. Gil was still gushing over the hull, pointing out features to Peebee and Lexi. Vetra was keeping a watchful eye on their surroundings. She could see a mix of military, C-Sec, and civilian passengers waiting for transport off of the station.   
  
"I see you brought half of the Citadel with you," Cora said. "Let's get on the ship. We can talk there."   
  
As soon as they walked onto the bridge it was obvious that this was no ordinary cruiser. It had technology from all council race ships. The amount of money and research dedicated to its build was more than any of them could afford. Peebee and Gil couldn't contain their excitement at all the technology around them. Cora directed Sara to a tall Salarian seated at the starboard helm. When he finished the calibrations he was doing he stood up and eagerly walked over to Sara.   
  
"I'll give you the grand tour in a moment but first meet your pilot, Kallo Jath."   
  
"Ah, Sara Ryder, it's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard so many things from your father. My condolences, of course, it's a great tragedy." Kallo held Sara's hand and shook it for the entirety of his introduction.   
  
"It's nice to meet you too Kallo," Sara smiled sincerely but then paused to process what Cora had said. "I'm sorry, MY pilot? Aren't you the XO on this ship?"   
  
Cora stiffened and put her hands behind her back again. "Alec left instructions that should he die, you should be the one to lead us."   
  
Suddenly, the air in the room stagnated. Sara shuffled in place trying to process the idea that her dad wanted her in charge instead of his protege. She noticed that Cora was avoiding her gaze. She didn't blame her for being upset.   
  
"Okay," Sara inhaled deeply and stood a little straighter as if to look more the part of a leader. "Is it just you and Kallo?"  
  
Cora nodded. "Your father was in the process of recruiting a team when Scott..."   
  
"Well then it's a good thing I brought half of the Citadel with me then." Sara smiled and winked at Vetra.  
  
Cora led the group around the ship showing them where they could stay and how they could pitch in. Gil went straight to work in the engine room, making Kallo instantly nervous. Vetra made a little place for herself in the cargo bay, taking stock of what the ship had and what it could pick up in their travels. Cora showed Lexi around the med bay while Peebee made herself comfortable in one of the escape pods. Cora led Sara down to the Captain's quarters. It was bigger than any she had seen on an Alliance ship. It was like her own little apartment with a view of the entire galaxy ahead of her.   
  
"Take that Huerta Memorial Hospital." She said quietly to herself. She couldn't help but smile. In spite of everything that happened in the last 24 hours, she at least had this. She walked around the room while Cora watched from the door.   
  
"Cora, I need to connect SAM to a node... I think?" Sara hoped that Cora knew what she was talking about. Dream SAM was very vague on the subject, a trait she thought her father wrote into his code.  
  
"I should have known SAM would uplink to you directly." Cora shook her head and walked out of the room. "Come on let's get you to the med bay."   
  
As they made their way to the lab a frantic Kallo came over the intercom.  
  
"Ryder! We have a problem."   
  
"We haven't even left yet!" She shouted back. Cora turned back and made her way up the ladder and Sara followed behind.   
  
"We're not going to get the chance to leave unless we get permission from C-Sec." He said.  
  
"Do we really need it?" She asked half-joking approaching the helm. Kallo sent a message from his terminal to her omnitool. She read through the warrant for her arrest. The thugs might not have been C-Sec but the people who found her father's dead body in her apartment are, and they suspected her of killing him.   
  
"We don't have time for this!" Sara shouted. She continued to read the information on the warrant and saw it was not ordered by C-Sec but by the Spectres. At this point, Vetra and Peebee heard the commotion and made their way up to the bridge. "Peebee can you hack into their system and make this go away?"  
  
"C-Sec, maybe. But the Spectres are going to be a problem. Luckily I like problems." Peebee walked over to the nearest terminal and started working. Cora grabbed a datapad containing all the scrubbed paperwork for the ship. If there was a diplomatic way out she was ready.   
  
"Well I can't get into the warrant system, but I can release a fake APB placing you somewhere else." Peebee waited for a location.   
  
"The hospital!" Lexi shouted from behind them all. "It makes sense, if you were on the run you'd want to see your brother one last time, right?"   
  
"Not bad Doc," Peebee said starting to input the information as quickly as she could.   
  
"I have to let them in." Cora said, "Can you do that from the engine room?" She asked Peebee, who nodded and immediately made her way down towards the back of the ship.  
  
Vetra sat down in the port side seat across from Kallo and read through the warrant herself. "Ryder, did you see who the Spectre assigned to this case is?"   
  
Sara took a deep breath and looked up from her omni-tool, "Kandros," 


	3. Confronting the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara has one more obstacle before they can chase after Scott.

The quiet tension of the room amplified the boarding request ping coming from Kallo's station. He feverishly looked back and forth between the signal, Ryder and Cora. 

"Kallo pull up the camera outside the airlock please," Sara asked as she walked over to his station. Kallo displayed the live footage on the view screen. Waiting just outside the dock entrance was a human male C-Sec officer and Tiran Kandros, Sara's ex, patiently waiting to be let in. "I didn't even know he was doing Spectre training." 

"Must have done it while we were in the Terminus System," Vetra answered. Sara pushed the footage from the view screen and leaned against the back of Kallo's chair. She felt nauseous and the pain in her head was slowly returning, like a needle being pushed behind her ear. Lexi noticed and ran over to scan Sara. 

"Your vitals are all over the place. If we don't finish whatever process your father's death triggered then you won't make it long enough to save Scott." She said directly, knowing the very mention of Scott's safety would pull Sara back into focus. 

"I'll try to keep them up here. Hopefully, Peebee's signal will be up before he wants to do a full search." Cora said. "Just get SAM initialised." 

Sara nodded and allowed Vetra to help her down to the lower level of the ship. Her body felt heavy, as though her muscles couldn't bear the weight and she'd collapse at any moment. But Sara still lingered by the ladder, keeping herself up by hooking her arm through the rung for a moment hoping to hear what was going on.

She could hear Cora greet the officers and lead them into the CIC. 

"I'm Officer Kosta and this is Spectre Kandros, we're ordered to arrest Sara and Scott Ryder for suspicion of murder, assault and the research and development of artificial intelligence. We need to see the ship's manifest." The name Kosta was unfamiliar to her but from the viewscreen, his uniform looked legit, unlike the brutes that killed her father. Lexi quietly begged Sara to follow her to the end of the hall. She took Sara's shoulder and helped her over to the med bay leaving her leaning on one of the beds. 

Beads of sweat raced down Sara's forehead, the strands of loose hair sticking to her skin. Lexi looked for the datapad that held the instructions left behind for the equipment to finalise the connection between Sara and SAM. Sara's vision started to go in and out and blinked furiously to stay conscious. She knew there wasn't much time left, but she couldn't be found connected to her father's technology. 

"The C-Sec guy is staying with Cora but Kandros is taking a tour. I'm in the crew quarters." Vetra whispered over their comm. "Peebee's distraction should be ready any moment now, just keep quiet." 

The pain and nausea were rising and Sara winced silently from the pain. Lexi was ready to place Sara on the table to begin the procedure when they heard heavy footsteps coming down the hallway. The two froze in place, waiting to hear which direction he headed.

"I can't-" Sara tried to hold herself up but her legs failed under her. She tried to find purchase on a nearby table but knocked over some metal equipment that made a spectacular noise on the hard floor. "Shit."

Lexi ran towards Ryder and helped her up when the door to the medbay opened. Kandros walked in slowly and aimed his weapon at Lexi. She held one arm up while still keeping Sara somewhat standing on her other side. Sara looked up and smiled at Kandros despite herself. 

"Been a while." She said finding the strength to stand a little straighter and hold one hand weakly in front of her. 

"Four and a half years." He responded with practised gravity. Knowing this confrontation was a possibility he erected a barrier between himself and his past with Sara. The charges against her were serious and he wouldn't fail in his duty. "I have to bring you in." 

Sara took a slow step forward and signalled for Lexi to stay back. Kandros kept a tight grip on his weapon but did not attempt to move away from her. She looked so weak. 

"You know-" Sara had to breathe between the bouts of pain running down the back of her neck. "You know those charges are bullshit right?" 

Kandros shook his head as if to brush aside the doubts he already had. She was right, the evidence against her was almost too incriminating. He lowered his weapon and inched closer to her. She had to look straight up at his towering figure. "You know the council is gonna take an AI case with the Ryders involved seriously." 

"Is that why you got involved?" She looked directly into his eyes. Turian expressions were hard to read but she knew what to look for in his face. There was a chance she could convince him to leave if she could stay conscious for long enough. Noticing the shaking in Sara's knees Lexi moved closer and took her arm. The lights of the med bay accentuated how pale and yellow Sara's skin had become as they delayed the procedure. 

"Why are you doing this?" He avoided the question.

"I don't know what's happening. That's the truth." She cried. "My dad was murdered in front of me, Scott was taken and my head feels like my spine is being ripped out." 

Sara's legs once again buckled under her weight and Lexi took advantage of the moment Kandros needed to process the information to move Sara onto the bed. He immediately lifted his weapon again. 

"Spectre Kandros if you don't let us go Ryder will die right here and you'll have to watch," Lexi said sternly, an accusatory finger shaking towards him. "Is that what you want?" 

"Tiran," Sara said weakly from the bed, her eyes glossed with tears. "I don't need you to protect me. I just need you to walk away. You've done it once. You can do it again." 

Her tone when she said his name destroyed the barrier he had built to protect himself from the moment he took on her arrest warrant. He knew if he looked directly at her it would break him. Instead, he looked up at Lexi and gave her a quick nod. He returned his weapon to its holster and lifted his hand to his comm.

"They're not on the ship. Just more crew." He waited for a response. "Understood." 

Sara watched as he walked out of the medbay as quickly as he had walked in as Lexi started the procedure and her consciousness slowly faded. 

_____________________

Sara regained consciousness in a small room with a blinding light source across from her. She couldn't tell if she was still on the Tempest or if Kandros had broken his word and taken her while she was unconscious like Scott was. She tried to look around the room but her body would not budge.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of a door open and her vision turned towards the source. A man followed by two Krogan walked into the room and sat in the seat across from her. She realised she could move but it was out of her control.

"Alec Ryder, I'm surprised you came." The voice was low and had a distinct accent. "How can I help?"

He called her Alec. It was clear now was either hallucinating or dreaming. Either way, she tried to take in as much information as she could. Luckily, her father was observant and took stock of as much of the people who came in as he could.

"Did you get my request?" Sara could feel her mouth say the words, but it was her father's voice that came through. It was an odd sensation she couldn't quite wrap her head around.

"I did. Very interesting." The man leaned forward, but his face was still obscured by the contrasting bright light. His voice was low and gravely and she was sure she would remember it. "I can get it, but it will cost more money than I think you have." 

Alec moved forward and handed the man a datapad. When he activated it the glow illuminated his face and Sara could make out a few handsome features. The man bit his lip as read through the information and seemed concerned and interested in its contents.

"Not many have direct contact with the Shadow Broker, even less would admit to such a thing. You are very intriguing Mr Ryder." He passed the datapad to one of his associates standing behind him and motioned for them to leave. He leaned back in his chair and his face disappeared into the light.

"Do we have a deal?" Alec refused to elaborate on his relationship with the infamous figure. 

"Ah, credits are credits. Let's do business." The man offered his hand to shake on the deal. The second his hand made contact with Alec's Sara felt her consciousness jump from the cold, dark room into a warm, calm space filled with bright light. 

__________

  
_Hello Sara, I am glad you're back._

It's actually nice to hear your voice SAM.

_Thank you. We are now fully connected._

What was that?

_A memory_

Dad's memory? 

_Yes, in the event of his death he wanted to pass on certain events of his life he felt were important to justify his creation._

His creation being you.

_Both of us._

What exactly does that mean? Dad didn't let us in on his work. Plausible deniability and all that. 

_Alec discerned where the Quarians failed in their creation of artificial life was by making the Geth subservient. I am the answer to that. Your father and I, and now you and I, have a completely symbiotic relationship._

Wow, he really put a lot of thought into you. 

_Yes. Additionally, I can enhance your senses, improve physical limitations and even help you process data faster than any organic life. In return, I get to experience the world through your eyes._

Are there more memories?

_Yes. However, I expect the experience to be psychologically and emotionally draining. I would recover before attempting it again._

Understood.

_Do you have any questions before I revive you?_

So, Scott has the same modification I do right?

_Yes._

Can you sense him?

_I am unable to connect to his implant. He is very likely still comatose. I will, however, continue to try._

Thanks, SAM.

_Is there anything else?_

I guess not. Wake me up.   
____________________

"Finally. That took a little too long." Lexi stood up from her desk and immediately shined a light into Sara's eyes.

"The procedure went as planned. This level of integration takes time. Dr T'Perro is a very talented physician." SAM said, his voice coming through the med bay intercom. Hearing him outside of her head took Sara by surprise. She felt exhausted, but the pain that had been plaguing her for the last day had finally gone. Lexi finished scanning Sara and brightened the lights in the med bay.

"Other than having unknown AI technology completely integrated into your body and mind, you are perfectly healthy." Lexi slumped into her desk chair and finished looking over the scans. She massaged her temple. "I, on the other hand, need a nap." 

"Dr T'Perro you have been awake for over 24 hours, a full long rest is recommended," SAM answered. Lexi shot a disapproving look to the glowing orb that SAM presented as but conceded. She gave Sara a final once over and left to sleep in the crew quarters. 

Sara swung her legs over the side of the bed and stretched every inch of her body, cracking the kinks out of her joints. Despite some tightness in her muscles, she felt better than ever. She recalled what SAM said about enhancing physical limitations. She could get used to not feeling like shit.

As she finished her stretches the med bay door opened. Vetra walked in and Cora followed closely behind carrying neatly folded clothes.

"Back from the dead?" Vetra asked. She crossed her arms in front of her and leaned up against the wall. She was surprised just how healthy Sara looked. She laughed when Gil suggested Sara would wake up with red glowing eyes and attempt to take over the ship like the old Earth vids. 

"Just about. Are we still on the Citadel?" Sara hopped off of the bed. Not being arrested was one thing but getting the clearance to undock was another. Cora walked over to Sara and handed her a towel, pants, and a hoodie, similar in colour scheme to what she was wearing. It didn't surprise her that her father would require uniforms on a civilian ship. At least it looked casual.

"Kandros instructed Officer Kosta to investigate Peebee's bogus signal at the hospital," Cora reported. She stepped back and looked at Vetra. "Then we got permission to disembark."

"Well, at least he did that much," Sara said. She tucked the clothes under her arm and walked towards the door to take a much-needed shower. "Let's hope that's the last we see of him."

"Oh he's still on the ship," Vetra said bluntly. Sara stopped in her tracks and turned around in the doorway. "He... insisted."

"Where is he?" Sara whispered as if the entire ship could hear. 

"He's waiting in the vid con area," Cora whispered in response. "He gave us his word he'd help."

Why would he stay on the ship if not to spy on them? He was a Spectre now and he had obligations to the Council. Sara bit her lip anxiously and made her way to the bathroom. Vetra and Cora looked at each other and followed behind. 

"Yeah. I can't deal with this until I've had a very hot shower and a very hot cup of coffee." Sara said almost to herself. Cora and Vetra understood and closed the door for Ryder. When she was alone she peeled off her sweaty clothes and removed the chain with two pendants she kept around her neck. The shower was small but the water was hot and steam filled the space quickly. 

In the silence, however, her mind drifted to the last time she and Kandros had been together. That day before her father's tribunal when he had chosen his duty over their relationship: over her. She slid down the smooth, wet shower wall and pulled her knees into her chest. Thinking of that day when she and her family were unsure what their future would hold. 

She thought of how she was sure they would lose Alec and how now he really was gone. The wave of grief overwhelmed her. At last, she allowed herself to feel the overwhelming sorrow she had pushed down to survive after watching her father be murdered. Her sobs echoed in the small chamber. The moment played over and over in her head and she wondered if there was any way she could have saved him. If she had stayed with him instead of hidden. If she should have killed the men who did it right there. She thought of their faces, the markings that represented their clan. She thought of the blood on the wall and her biotics glowed in her fist and she punched the wall creating a dent. 

"There was nothing you could have done," SAM said. "His only concern was protecting you. He knew what that could mean." 

Sara's biotics faded and her anger turned into quiet acceptance. After a few minutes, the water started to cool and she lifted herself up and out of the shower. She turned the water off just before the point of it turning ice cold and dried herself off with the soft towel. She put on the form-fitting uniform and pulled the chain over her head, hiding it under her hoodie. Scott was out there in the galaxy and thanks to her father's memory she had a lead. 

"Are you okay?" SAM asked. Sara closed her eyes and took a decisive and deep breath. 

"I will be." She answered and walked out of the shower to make her way to confront Kandros. 


End file.
